


You'd love it?

by Foundtonight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxious Lance (Voltron), Depressed Lance (Voltron), Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 01:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foundtonight/pseuds/Foundtonight
Summary: Keith says he wants to have Lance's life.Just a vent fic





	You'd love it?

**Author's Note:**

> My friend said she wanted my life because my mum and stepdad don't fight

"My mum and stepdad have only fought twice" said lance

"Really? I'd love to have your life"

"Really," snapped lance "you'd love to have constant anxiety about stupid things? You'd love to have your brain over analyse every encounter with every person you ever meet? You'd love for things to seem too much even when it's nothing to other people? You'd love for everytime your routine changed to feel on the verge of crying or having a panic attack? You'd love for every time someone was angry around you to feel so fucking nervous, to feel like your frozen in fear? You'd love to scratch your arms til you burnt yourself through friction, and not do anything about it becuse anything else you could do was wrong? You'd love for your mum to be angrily emailed by her abuser about how he wasnt told about these burns or about therapy you chose not to tell him about? You'd love to feel so useless all the fucking time? You'd love to not be able to breathe properly for hours because of tests or because someone touched you when you were stressed or because your useless? You'd love to have your brain to tell you that you fucked up constantly and that everyone hates you? You'd love to have your brain to come up with increasingly realistic ways to kill yourself? You'd love for your brain to gell you that you wouldn't be missed at all? You'd love for people to brush it off as a joke? You'd love to be told by someone you consider a friend tell you they think your just faking everything? You'd love for your brain to tell gou that maybe you are faking? You'd love for your brain to tell you that your a waste of time, and of money? You'd love for your thoughts of killing yourself to become more realistic? You'd love to have to cut yourself to remind you that you couldn't ho through with it? You'd love to be this! close to killing yourself and have no one to talk to other than someone going through something worse? You'd love for your brain to constantly tell you that you have no reason to feel this way? You'd love for it to tell you that people have it worse so just suck it up? You'd love to follow that and have panic attacks to go on for hours because of this? You'd love to have actual plans to kill yourself just in case?"

Keith stared in shock 

"Yeah, i have it perfect"


End file.
